


This is What They Say (Falling in Love Supposed to Feel Like)

by driedlasagna



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, It's really just engagement fluff, New Dream, Not really much to tag i guess, Takes place starting literally right after the end of the show, they're so in love hsjsjfjs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedlasagna/pseuds/driedlasagna
Summary: "We'reengaged,"she whispers, almost disbelievingly."That," Eugene says, yawning, "is a wonderful observation."Rapunzel untangles herself from Eugene and sits up. He nearlywhinesat the loss of contact and quickly follows suit, hugging her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder."Engaged, Eugene!"•Title is from a Carly Rae Jepsen song
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	This is What They Say (Falling in Love Supposed to Feel Like)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this has been sitting in the drafts for a WHILE. The first part of this I posted on tumblr for new dream week a while ago, but I really wanted to continue this so uh,,,here!
> 
> I'm not sure how I feel about this whole story. I like parts of it and others I'm meh about but I thought I'd post it anyway. Hope you enjoy!

The way back to the castle is filled with hushed giggles and multiple stops to kiss. They both pull themselves together once they come up to the guarded door.

"Welcome back Princess, Captain," one of the guards says, opening the door.

"Hope you've had a nice evening," the other guard says. 

Rapunzel and Eugene look at each other and it takes everything in them not to burst out in more laughter. 

"Wonderful evening, thank you," Rapunzel says, composing herself first. 

"Keep up the good work, boys," Eugene adds, clapping one of the guards on the shoulder before he follows Rapunzel inside. 

If the guards heard the couple's laughter before the doors closed fully, neither mention it.

Eugene and Rapunzel turn to each other, standing in front of the closed doors to the palace. 

"I love you, Rapunzel," Eugene says for the hundredth time that night, still as genuine as the first time he ever said it. 

Rapunzel grins, biting her lip. "And I love you, Eugene." She goes on her toes and leans in, kissing him.

He responds with equal excitement, bringing a hand up to Rapunzel's head while his other hand stays clasped with hers. He can feel his fingers slide across the ring she's finally wearing and he sighs into the kiss. 

Someone clears their throat very indiscreetly and Rapunzel and Eugene jump apart from each other. 

They see the King standing in front of them, his expression unreadable, while the Queen stands next to him, her expression soft.

"So sorry to bother you, your Majesties," Eugene says, "I was just going to bring Rapunzel back to her room." He grabs her hand and makes to walk away, Rapunzel following with a sheepish grin.

They walk quickly down the hallway, running once they turn the corner, their laughter ringing out through the halls.

They stop in front of the door to the room Rapunzel has been staying in while hers is being fixed, both trying to catch their breaths.

"I believe this is where I leave you, your Royal Highness," Eugene says, gesturing to the door over dramatically.

Rapunzel puts her hands on her hips and taps her foot, pretending to be lost in thought.

"Blondie?"

She grabs Eugene's hand and starts running down the hall again. 

"Woah-" Eugene stumbles along after her. 

She eventually skids to a halt in front of another door. 

"My current room just doesn't feel very homey," Rapunzel says, "however…" She pushes open the door to Eugene's room.

"Just to sleep? I don't think I could fall asleep on my own tonight after all of the excitement."

Eugene smiles and tucks a stray strand of hair behind Rapunzel's ear. "I've always slept better with you by my side, Blondie."

Rapunzel smiles, leaning into Eugene's hand. "So is that a yes?"

Eugene sweeps Rapunzel up into his arms, her letting out a yelp and laughing as he does so.

"Of course, Sunshine." 

•

Rapunzel stirs as she begins to wake up. She exhales and starts to shift, but is stopped by something.

Actually, some _one._ More specifically, someone's arm around her, holding her close to them.

She smiles as the memories of the previous night come flooding back into her mind.

Rapunzel's eyes flutter open and she sees that she's face to face with Eugene, nearly pressed against his chest. 

As if she didn't have enough proof that last night actually _did_ happen, she brings her hand up to her face and smiles even brighter, seeing the ring Eugene had given her sitting on her finger.

Rapunzel looks back at Eugene's face, peaceful as he sleeps. She brings her hand to his cheek and moves her thumb across his cheekbone. Eugene hums and subconsciously leans into her hand, causing Rapunzel to giggle. 

She leans forward and presses a soft kiss to his nose. Rapunzel sees his nose scrunch in response and his eyes flutter, which is unsurprising, given he's a light sleeper. 

His eyes open ever so slightly.

"Good morning," Rapunzel says.

"Mmph." Eugene groans, still half asleep. "Not morning yet."

"The shining sun outside says otherwise." 

Rapunzel yelps when Eugene pulls her in even closer, burying himself in her.

 _"My_ Sunshine is in my arms," he says, "and I think that means it's still time to sleep."

Rapunzel laughs, moving her arms around Eugene. 

They stay cuddled and silent for a while, Eugene's breaths even evening out enough to make Rapunzel wonder if he's fallen back asleep.

"Eugene?" she asks quietly.

"Mmh?" 

Rapunzel bites her lip, her smile threatening to split her face in half.

"We're _engaged,"_ she whispers, almost disbelievingly. 

"That," Eugene says, yawning, "is a wonderful observation."

Rapunzel untangles herself from Eugene and sits up. He nearly _whines_ at the loss of contact and quickly follows suit, hugging her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Engaged, Eugene!" Rapunzel says, "we're going to be _married,_ and right now us and Pascal are the only ones that even know."

Rapunzel suddenly gasps and turns around in Eugene's arms to face him, her eyes wide.

"My parents don't know." Rapunzel looks at the clock in Eugene's room. "And it's nearly breakfast." 

She hastily starts to get out of bed. 

Eugene pouts. "Why the rush?" 

"I _never_ miss breakfast," Rapunzel says, "and if I'm even late, they'll come looking for me, and won't find me in my room but instead in here and my dad will have a _fit-"_

"Sunshine," Eugene says softly, also getting out of bed. 

Rapunzel stops in front of the door and looks back towards Eugene.

"I'd rather not have my father find me in here and promptly kill my fiancè, Eugene."

 _Fiancè._ Eugene smiles, hearing the word. 

"Well, then I'll meet you at breakfast, okay?" he suggests. 

Rapunzel beams and quickly moves towards him, kissing him and then darting back to the door before he's even registered anything.

"Sounds good," she says before closing the door behind her. 

Eugene turns around, still smiling, before the situation hits him. His smile falls and his bliss is suddenly replaced with anxiety. 

He's not… _scared_ of Rapunzel's parents. And they've known this was coming. But… there's still that part of him that worries that all of this could end all of a sudden and he'd end up back at the gallows. 

Eugene shakes his head. 

_Rapunzel and I are engaged,_ he thinks, _she said yes._ He smiles.

Even with the small, unrealistic worries, he really couldn't be happier.

•

Rapunzel doesn't want to tell her parents of the engagement without Eugene, so she spends the beginning of breakfast hiding her left hand.

"Eugene!" she hears her mother say at one point, looking behind her shoulder. "So nice of you to join us."

Rapunzel looks behind her to see Eugene walking up to the gazebo, dressed in his Captain's uniform. He smiles. 

"Sorry I'm late," he says, putting a hand on Rapunzel's chair. "One of the newer guards had a few problems." 

He quickly kisses Rapunzel on the cheek before sitting down in the seat next to her. 

"It's been awhile since you've joined us this early," Frederic says.

Eugene nods. "Yes, well, luckily now that things have started to go back to normal, I think I'll be able to join more often." He quickly looks between both Frederic and Arianna. 

"If that's okay, of course," he adds. 

"Of _course_ it is," Arianna says, smiling. "You're family, Eugene."

Eugene and Rapunzel look at each other then, both realizing they've been presented with an easy segue.

"Everything alright?" Frederic asks, getting the couple's attention.

Both Eugene and Rapunzel's heads snap away from each other and back towards the King and Queen. 

"Yes!" Rapunzel says with a bright smile as she looks back at Eugene, "everything's _wonderful."_

Eugene turns his head and catches Rapunzel's eye. He smiles before clearing his throat and looking back at Arianna and Frederic.

"Your Majesties," he begins, "I- you both know I love Rapunzel very much."

The King and Queen look confused. 

"Of course," Arianna says. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Eugene sees Rapunzel nearly out of her seat, buzzing with excitement.

"And I want to do everything I can to make her happy," Eugene continues. "And, well…" He looks back at Rapunzel and they share a quick, silent conversation.

Rapunzel, about ready to burst, squeezes Eugene's hand before jumping up.

"Eugene and I are engaged!" she exclaims, leaning against the table and accidentally pushing it towards her parents. 

Arianna and Frederic lean back, partly from surprise and partly to dodge the table.

"Sorry!" Rapunzel squeaks, pulling the table back.

Arianna recovers first, standing up and immediately going to hug Rapunzel.

"Oh I am _so_ happy for you two," she says, holding her daughter tightly. 

Rapunzel hugs back with equal excitement and Arianna, seeing Eugene looking up at them from where he sits, holds out a hand to him.

Eugene smiles, takes the familiar outstretched hand, and gets pulled into the hug.

Arianna soon steps back and places a hand on each of their shoulders.

"You both make each other so happy," she says. "I am so delighted you two have decided to take this step with each other." She looks at Eugene. "And I am so delighted that you, Eugene, have been there for Rapunzel for so long. I couldn't have asked for a better son-in-law."

The couple smile tearily at the Queen before Rapunzel moves back in for another hug.

Eugene steps back a bit and hears the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him. Turning around, he sees Frederic.

"Sir," Eugene says.

Frederic walks up to Eugene and puts a strong hand on his shoulder. It takes everything in Eugene to hold eye contact. 

They stand like that for a few beats before, to Eugene's surprise, Frederic _also_ pulls him in for a hug.

Eugene is stunned for a second and only gets to reciprocate the hug for a short time before Frederic steps back.

"You'll make a fine Prince Consort, son," he says. 

Eugene nods. "Thank you, your Majesty."

He sees Frederic smile softly before nearly stumbling over when Rapunzel hugs him. The King laughs, hugging his daughter back.

Out of the corner of his eye, Eugene sees Arianna come to stand by him as they both watch the hug, smiling. 

"I hope you're prepared for the whole Kingdom to know," she says. "The gossip will probably reach them by tomorrow."

Eugene looks at Arianna. "How bad is it going to get?"

Arianna chuckles. "Just don't be surprised if your guard duties are interrupted by people swarming you to congratulate you and ask questions." 

She catches Eugene's eye. "If you thought the celebrations that took place when Rapunzel came back were big, you've never seen how a Kingdom celebrates a royal engagement and wedding."

•

By the afternoon, all of the castle staff know.

Rapunzel is relieved when all of her royal duties for the day are finished and she can finally go back to her room and escape the constant onslaught of questions about wedding planning and the like.

She grabs her journal and paints and collapses onto her bed. Pascal chirps and climbs onto her shoulder as she opens the journal to the next blank page. 

"I think it's time for last night's events to join the journal," Rapunzel looks at the chameleon, "right Pascal?" 

He nods with a happy chirp. 

It doesn't usually take Rapunzel long to paint the pages in her journal, but she does put some extra time into this one particular page.

She's just about to add the final touches when someone knocks on her door.

Rapunzel smiles, knowing from the knock who's on the other side. 

"Come in!" she calls.

The door opens and Eugene walks in backwards, pulling a cart with him.

"Good evening, Sunshine," Eugene says. "I thought it would be nice to have our own little dinner- get away from all of the gossip and pressing questions for the night."

Rapunzel places her journal down and stretches before she moves to the side of her bed.

"That sounds _wonderful."_

Eugene stops in front of her and bends down to kiss her.

"And for our dining pleasure tonight," Eugene says, moving back to the food on the cart, "the chef specially prepared a delectable meal of bread, lettuce, meat, tomatoes-"

"You made us sandwiches, didn't you?" Rapunzel asks, smiling.

"Right you are, Blondie." Eugene hands her one of the plates and takes one for himself, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"And you'll never guess what's for desert," he says, moving further onto the bed and sitting cross legged, facing Rapunzel.

"Hmm let me guess…" she says, pretending to think, "cupcakes?"

"Right again!" Eugene exclaims. "Corona will be lucky to have someone as smart as you as their Queen."

Rapunzel laughs.

Their dinner, though small, is filled with conversation and laughter, ending with just a little bit of frosting on the sheets.

The setting sun later provides a glow throughout the room as Rapunzel and Eugene sit together on the bed, curled up and resting against the headboard. 

Eugene notices the journal sitting in front of them.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your journaling earlier," he says quietly.

Rapunzel hums, leaning into Eugene more. "This was better."

Eugene motions to the journal. "Do you mind?"

Rapunzel shakes her head and, trying not to disturb their comfortable positions, Eugene reaches forward and grabs the book.

Bringing it up to his lap, he smiles. 

"Y'know, Sunshine, I can deal with every picture that's ever gotten my nose wrong as long as I get to see your wonderful paintings."

"Your nose really isn't _that_ hard to get right," Rapunzel says, "but maybe all those sketch artists just didn't pay attention to you like I do."

Eugene leans his head on top of Rapunzel's, which rests on his shoulder. He wraps one arm around Rapunzel and brings the journal closer to the both of them with his other hand.

"It already feels like last night was ages ago," Eugene says after a short silence. 

Rapunzel hums in agreement. "Today felt so _long,"_ she says, "I just wanted to be with you. Instead I was bombarded with not just work, but constant questions about weddings and the gossip going around about our engagement."

"How about we take tomorrow off," Eugene suggests. "I'm sure we'd both be allowed to- we've been working nonstop _and_ just got engaged. Who's to say no to?"

Rapunzel, smiling, tilts her head up to meet Eugene's eyes. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."

Eugene only has to tilt his head down ever so slightly to connect their lips, and so he does. 

They become even more tangled together as they kiss, eventually stopping as they lay on their sides, facing each other and staying close.

Rapunzel presses herself closer to Eugene, her head fitting perfectly under his chin.

"You're very comfy," she says.

Eugene laughs and Rapunzel smiles as she hears it reverberate through his chest.

"I'm glad," Eugene says, his hand starting to card through Rapunzel's hair. She hums and hugs him tighter.

"I could fall asleep right now," Rapunzel continues, "slightly uncomfortable dress and all."

"I _will_ have to slip away at some point to check in with the night guards," Eugene says.

"Ah," Rapunzel says, "Very Important Captain Duties." 

She rolls over so she's chest to chest with him and crosses her arms in front of her, propping her chin on them.

"Can't have you missing those."

Eugene bops Rapunzel's nose with his finger. "We cannot."

Rapunzel smirks. "What would you do, then, if I were to not get up?"

Eugene matches her grin. "Well, I'd probably do… this-"

He suddenly flips them around and Rapunzel lets out a shriek of laughter as her back hits the bed, Eugene now propping himself up over her.

"And then maybe this," Eugene continues, before leaning down and capturing Rapunzel's lips in a kiss. 

Rapunzel's laughter stops and her eyes close as she leans up and into the kiss. Her arms come to wrap around Eugene as his stay on the bed, propping him up. 

There's suddenly a knock on the door and their kiss abruptly stops.

Eugene springs into motion, moving to jump off the bed, but as he does that, Rapunzel moves to sit up, anticipating his movements.

It's not timed well, though, and their heads collide, sending Rapunzel back against the bed and Eugene falling back on top of her. 

"OOF," they both grunt at the collision.

"Rapunzel?" the person on the outside of the door asks, worried. It's Arianna. "Are you alright?"

They hear the door start to open but they're both too caught off guard to move. 

Arianna walks in and stops immediately, seeing the picture in front of her. 

"Mom!" Rapunzel says, trying to push Eugene off of her and sit up to get a better look at her mother.

"I _swear_ it's not what it looks like, your Majesty," Eugene quickly adds, trying to crawl to the other side of the bed. 

He ends up flopping halfway off the bed, nearly falling onto the ground.

From her position in the room, Arianna snorts before bringing a hand up to her mouth to stifle her oncoming laugh.

It doesn't work, and she ends up doubling over in laughter.

Rapunzel sits up and Eugene manages to stand up, brushing off his jacket as he does so. They look at each other, confused, before looking back at Arianna.

"Mom?" Rapunzel asks.

Arianna shakes her head. "Sor- sorry," she says, her laughter dying down. 

Eugene feels his face burning. He prepares himself for the lecture he's expecting to get.

(At least it wasn't Rapunzel's father. If it were, he wouldn't be getting a lecture, he'd be getting a prison sentence.)

"I'm so sorry, your Majesty," Eugene says, looking down.

He doesn't see Arianna wave her hand, dismissing his apology.

"Eugene, dear, you have nothing to be sorry about."

Eugene's head snaps up and he looks at Arianna, surprised.

"Ex-excuse me?" he asks, incredulous. 

"Don't worry, Eugene," Arianna continues, "I know you wouldn't do anything indecent or put Rapunzel in any situation she'd be uncomfortable in." She grins. "It's normal for two young lovers to be all over each other, especially after an engagement."

Eugene's face flushes again, and so does Rapunzel's. 

"Well, uh," Eugene stammers, "I uh, should be getting down to the training grounds." 

Eugene moves to kiss Rapunzel's forehead quickly with a murmured "love you, Sunshine," before walking to the door.

He stops next to Arianna and does a quick little bow, still red in the face. "Your Majesty," he says again before darting out the door.

The door closes behind him and Arianna turns back to look at her daughter.

"We were only kissing," Rapunzel says quietly, her face still red from embarrassment. 

Arianna moves to sit on the edge of the bed near Rapunzel.

"You don't have to explain yourself," she says, reaching out to brush some of Rapunzel's hair back. Her hand stays on her daughter's cheek. 

"You're an adult, and it's not like I caught you in here making out with some random Prince," she continues. With a smile, Arianna's voice drops lower, "and trust me, Willow's walked in on me doing just that."

Rapunzel laughs before catching herself, a hand flying over her mouth.

"I shouldn't laugh," she says, "did you get in trouble?"

Arianna chuckles and shakes her head. "Of course you can laugh- it's hilarious. No, I didn't get in trouble- that little event stayed between Willow and I, but I was doing some of her work for quite a while.

"Everyone gets caught kissing someone at least once in their life," Arianna jokes, "it's like a right of passage."

Rapunzel laughs again. "I never imagined it to actually be… _nice,"_ she says, "kissing someone, that is. From the very few romance books I was able to read growing up along with… everything I was taught, it seemed _horrible._ Like it was one of the worst and grossest things you could do.

"But then," Rapunzel smiles brightly, "like with so many other things, Eugene changed my mind. He showed me what the real world is like, yes, but he also showed me what _real love_ is like."

Arianna, smiling, reaches out and takes her daughter's hand.

"After all those years of constantly seeing Flynn Rider's wanted posters, I never would've imagined said ex-thief to be even half the man he is today," she says. "Eugene really is wonderful."

If it's even possible, Rapunzel's smile grows wider and brighter. "He is," she says, "I love him so much."

"I'm so glad you found each other," Arianna says.

"If it weren't for him…" Rapunzel's voice trails off, but Arianna knows where she was going. 

Rapunzel suddenly moves forward, throwing herself into her mother's arms.

"You've grown up to be an exceptional young woman, Rapunzel," Arianna says, tightly hugging her daughter back.

They soon pull back from each other and sit in comfortable silence for a bit longer.

"Well," Arianna says, standing up, "it is getting quite late. I just wanted to stop by to check in and say hi. I hope your day wasn't _too_ overwhelming."

Rapunzel laughs softly. "My day was… something. Eugene and I are taking tomorrow off."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Arianna says. "I'll let you get some rest for your day off, then."

She leans down and kisses Rapunzel's forehead. 

"I love you, Rapunzel," Arianna says as she makes to leave the room.

Rapunzel smiles, almost overwhelmed from all of the love she's received in just this past day.

"I love you too, mom."

•

"Sunshine?"

It's the middle of the night and completely silent, so the whisper sounds ten times louder than it normally would. 

Rapunzel shifts in bed at the sound.

Eugene bites his lip. Maybe he should go back to his room and not wake her up…

"Eugene?"

Too late.

Rapunzel's voice is thick and slightly slurred from sleep. Her eyes peek open and she looks at her fiancé standing over her. 

She hums, reaching out to take his hand. "Finally," she says, smiling, "I was wondering when you'd show up."

Eugene can't help but laugh as Rapunzel tugs on his arm, trying to pull him into bed with her. 

He complies and gets under the covers next to her. As Rapunzel moves closer to him, he wraps his arms around her.

"G'nigh," Rapunzel says, pressed against him and already falling back asleep.

Eugene smiles and closes his eyes to follow suit. "Goodnight, Sunshine."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Feedback is always welcome. I have a lot of other fics that are nearly done/possibly done that I'll hopefully post soon? Idk we'll see


End file.
